


i fancy you

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Junsu (Lost in Translation) & Kang Dongho | D.Min are Brothers, Kang Dongho | D.Min has Freckles, M/M, Multi, Waiters & Waitresses, attempted groping, no beta we die like daehyun's braincells, that is important enough to warrant a tag, the one where dongho wrecks a karen's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "Black hair, tan skin, and freckles.""Freckles," Jaewon solemnly agrees, and Minsoo stares at him, mouth hanging open."You dragged me here because of freckles?"
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	i fancy you

"All I'm saying is that I don't see what's so special about this guy."

Minsoo sighs, resigning himself to his two boyfriends' grasps as they haul him forwards. "He's just another guy."

"He's not 'just another guy'," Daehyun breathes, grip never loosening on Minsoo's wrist. "He's _hot_."

"So are you."

"But he's _really, really hot_."

Jaewon solemnly nods, and Minsoo stares up at the sign of the store they've stopped in front of, taking in the name "Coffee Days" before Daehyun's yanking him inside.

"What does he look like again?" Minsoo grouses, and Daehyun sighs, gaze turning distant as he recalls the supposed "fated encounter".

"Black hair, tan skin, and _freckles_."

"Freckles," Jaewon solemnly agrees, and Minsoo stares at him, mouth hanging open.

"You dragged me here because of _freckles_?"

A sharp "ahem" rings through the air, and Jaewon turns to beam at the man in front of him, lips curled into a bright smile.

"Ah, Jun-ah!"

The man in front of them is tall - about a head taller than Jaewon - and dark tattoos cover his arms, a rag slung over his shoulder and a series of studs adorning one ear. He's alright, Minsoo supposes, but nothing special.

Is this why Jaewon dragged them here?

"Are you going to order something this time?" Jun snaps, and Jaewon laughs, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Ah, maybe..."

"You just came to ogle my brother again, didn't you?"

"M-Maybe-"

"Who's this?"

A low voice rings through the air, and Minsoo freezes, turning to stare at the man behind Jun.

 _Holy shit_ he's hot. Dark hair, tan as fuck, and the _freckles_? Oh god, the _freckles_. He's dead where he stands.

"Jaewon-ah and Daehyun-ah are back," Jun replies, seemingly ignoring the fact that Minsoo's brain has entirely stopped processing. "They brought their boyfriend, too. I think his name is Minsoo?"

"Minsoo?" the man echoes, and Minsoo nods like a particularly enthusiastic bobblehead, sticking his hand out for the man to shake. "I'm Kang Dongho. Welcome to Coffee Days."

 _Holy shit_ his hand is so big. Minsoo's fucking _gone_.

"Hi!" Minsoo squeaks, and Dongho nods, dropping his hand and taking a step back.

"I'll show you to your seats?"

Jun snickers behind them, and Dongho reaches over to whack his brother (younger brother?) on the head with his notepad. "Yah. Don't be an idiot."

"Says you," Jun casually replies, and Dongho whacks him again.

"If you'll follow me?"

* * *

Dongho is _hot_ , Minsoo decides.

From the looks of it, the rest of the restaurant knows as well.

More than a few people are staring at him - specifically, at his arms - and honestly? Minsoo can't blame them.

Dongho's fucking _ripped_.

He looks like he could snap Minsoo in half with one touch, and honestly, he would probably let him. 

Daehyun and Jaewon seem to be similarly broken. Jaewon's reverted to the anxious, stuttering mess he was back when he first met Minsoo and Daehyun, and Daehyun seems to have shut down entirely, only occasionally moving to take another sip of his drink.

Minsoo really, really can't blame them.

"What can I get you?" Dongho asks, materializing out of nowhere to stand next to them, and Minsoo nearly shrieks.

As it is, he blurts out the first thing he can think of, which is... not the right answer.

"Your number?"

Daehyun smashes his face into the table and _screams_.

Dongho, on the other hand, simply smirks, propping his drink tray against his hip as he shakes some hair out of his face. "Give me three good reasons, and I'll give it to you."

"You're hot," Minsoo blurts, because apparently he can't _shut the fuck up_. "We're hot. It's a great deal."

"Three reasons," Dongho simply replies, pulling out his notepad. "Now, seriously, what do you want to eat?"

"Dirt," Daehyun mumbles, and Minsoo has never related more.

* * *

Some people, as it turns out, are a bit less... _polite_ than Minsoo.

Honestly, it's a low bar, but _somehow_ they managed to crawl under it. That's like putting the bar on the floor and someone just... digs a tunnel under it.

All the same, they get to see someone try and grope Dongho, which is not something Minsoo _ever_ wanted to see.

Jaewon looks like he wants to die - and Minsoo can't blame him - but somehow, Dongho seems to know exactly when to step back.

(Minsoo hates the thought that he might have had to learn.)

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself," Dongho advises, voice chillingly cold, "then I recommend you _leave_."

The woman leers up at him, and Dongho meets her gaze with his own impassive one, pen pressed to his notebook and eyes cold. "Actually, you can leave right now."

"I'm paying to be here," she grins, and Dongho shakes his head, stuffing his notebook in his back pocket.

"Incorrect. You're paying for food. And you neither have food nor are paying, so I'm going to ask you to leave."

"You're going to turn away a paying customer?"

"I'm going to kick out a pervert," Dongho states, gesturing to the door. "Leave. Before I make you."

Well, Minsoo hysterically thinks, watching as the woman stands, that's another reason for Dongho to give him his number.

"You're going to make me?" the woman spits, and Dongho pulls out his phone, expression blank.

"And now you're trespassing. Leave before I call the police."

"I want to speak to your manager!"

"And tell her what?" Dongho drawls, words taking on a hint of an accent Minsoo can't quite place. "You were molesting her employees?"

The woman sputters for a moment, and Dongho gestures to the door, expression still blank. "Leave."

Stunningly, she takes the hint.

Dongho sighs, reaching up to push his hair back into a ponytail, and okay, Minsoo is looking _even harder now_. Respectfully, but still looking.

"Do you have your three reasons?" the man asks, and Minsoo freezes, a shiver running down his spine.

 _Shit_. Dongho caught him staring.

"I have two!" he blurts, and Dongho's lips twitch for a moment.

"Keep thinking, then."

* * *

"Who makes the chocolate cake?"

Dongho's lips twitch once more, and he shifts his weight from foot to foot. "Mostly Nari, but I help a bit."

"You help?" Jaewon blurts, staring down at the cake in front of him. "That's so cool!"

Dongho nods, and Minsoo finds himself staring at the dark-haired man's freckles, cheeks slowly heating up as he traces them with his gaze. They spill over his cheeks like the Milky Way, varying in size and darkness, and Dongho's lips quirk into a half-grin when he catches Minsoo staring, and _oh_ it's pretty.

Dongho is pretty, come to think of it.

"Here," the dark-haired man states, placing a piece of paper on the table, and Minsoo stares - first at it, then at him.

"What?"

"You're pretty," Dongho simply states, turning to walk away. "And I think you're worth my time."

For the second time today, Daehyun slams his face into the desk and screams.

And honestly?

Same.

"Wait," Jaewon finally breathes, staring at the paper in front of him. "Which of us is he asking out?"

Silence falls over the table for a moment, broken by Daehyun _somehow screaming louder_.

Thanks, Dae. Really helpful.

"We'll just have to ask and find out!" Minsoo grins, and across the restaurant, Dongho's lips curl into a half-grin. 

"Are you going to stop fucking with them?" Jun asks, leaning against the wall, and Dongho hums, punching in the next order.

"They didn't give me a reason number three, so I think I can fuck with them a little."

**Author's Note:**

> wait that wasn't supposed to happen-
> 
> at least i got to write dongho wrecking a karen's shit?
> 
> anyways
> 
> title from twice's fancy you, leave a comment with anything you want :3
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
